A Matter of Time
by YaOi69LoVeR
Summary: Sasuke has two men in his life that he cares deeply about. What will happen when the two men in his life want to be the only one is Sasuke's life? WARNING: YAOI MALEXMALE . SasuNaru AND ItaSasu don't like don't read. Disclaimer inside.
1. The 2 Halves

**A/N: Ok I know what all of you are going to say. I am so sorry this is the first thing I have actually posted in a couple months but I seriously had to put this down on paper before I forgot it. You should know what's coming up next.**

**Disclaimer: -puts hands up- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Warning: This is going to have Yaoi in it (Male&Male) don't like don't fucking READ! Also this is SasuNaru AND ItaSasu. Don't like Uchincest, leave RIGHT NOW! **

**For the majority that is still here without further ado I present, A Matter of Time. Enjoy **

**Also one last thing  
**

**Sasuke and Naruto are both 19  
**

**Itachi is 24age  
**

I sit up ignoring the small ache from my lower back. I look down at the beautiful man next to me. He has long black hair that reaches his shoulders framing his face perfectly. His eyes are closed, asleep but I know exactly what his eyes look like. His eyes are a simple beauty, they are dark like obsidian they are cold to most people, but when I am in his line of sight the coldness just melts away. He loves me and I love him back but I know we can never be together.

I feel a slightly larger hand gently cover mine.

_So he is awake._

"Where are you going?" He asks not opening his eyes to look at me

"I need to go." Is all I can say to him

He retracts his hand back under the blanket over top of him. He turns so he is completely lying on his back. He still hasn't looked at me. I stand up from the bed to get my clothes off the floor. Once I get dressed I quietly walk towards the door. Before I walk out I turn back to the figure on the bed.

"I love you Aniki."

"I love you too, Otouto."

~Yaoi. Is. My. Anti-Drug.~

I stop in my driveway and see light coming through the glass panels next to the front door. I step out of the heat of my car into the cold night, as I walk towards the door.

_Please not __tonight. _

I unlock the door and I walk in. As expected, the person that I have been dreading is right there when I turn around to take off my shoes. He has blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he is beautiful but right now he looks down right sexy because he is pissed. I just wish it wasn't aimed at me.

"Where have you been?" he asks glaring at me

"Out," I answer simply

The fire in his eyes dissipates as he looks at the ground.

"Oh," he turns around to go to bed

_He knows I can't bare the sight of him like this._

Before he gets too far, I grab his shoulder and turn him so he is facing me. He keeps his eyes trained on the ground though.

"Dobe, look at me."

He looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" he asks finally looking at me

I put my arms around his waist and pull him towards me. He gently puts his hands on my chest, as if trying to push away. I put one of my hands on his cheek and capture his rose petal lips in mine. I pull back almost immediately but it gets my message across.

"I love you, Dobe."

"I love you too, Teme."

**TBC…**

**A/N: Sorry it was so short -_- Please Review I want to know what you think**

**Your writer,**

**Kay**


	2. The Promise

**Ages: (B-days)**

**Sasu-14 (July 23****rd****)**

**Naru-14 (October 10****th****)**

**Itachi-20 (June 9****th****)**

I walk into my room, as soon as I close my door I am pinned against it. I feel soft lips against my neck. I moan at the feeling even though this was not that first time this has happened, nor will it be the last.

"Itachi," I moan out softly as he nips my collar bone

He stops at my reaction.

_Such a damn tease._

We haven't gone all the way but my birthday is just around the corner. He starts to kiss up my neck slowly.

"SASUKE!" Our mother yells from what sounds like the kitchen.

I close my eyes and bang my head against the door.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Itachi chuckles as he steps back so I'm not pinned against the door anymore.

I exit the room. I walk down the stairs towards the kitchen where I think my mother is.

"Yes?" I stare at my mother questioningly

"Since your Birthday is around the corner," she turns around and stops

"What?" I ask as she starts to focus on my neck.

"Sasuke what is that?" she asks as she points to my neck

"What is what?" I ask as I look down

_Oh, shit! _

I realize that my shirt is still open from where Itachi bit my collar bone. There is a small bruise that is starting to form in its place.

I blush in front of my mother as I try to button up my shirt quickly.

My mother gives me a knowing smile, "Who is he?"

"Who's who?" I ask playing dumb hoping she wouldn't ask

"Who's your boyfriend?" she asks with a smirk

I blush a deep rogue.

_Itachi. _

The said man, which I just thought of walks into the kitchen.

"Mother? Why is Sasuke blushing to his ears?" he asks with a smirk

My mother turns to her elder child and says with a pout, "Sasuke has a boyfriend and he won't tell me who it is."

Itachi turns to me with a bastardly smirk on his lips, "Really now? Oh foolish Outoto please enlighten us, who is your boyfriend?"

I start to squirm under both their gazes, "You'll meet him at my party Friday."

Mother rolls her eyes and gives up because she knows that she's not going to get anything else out of me.

"Fine, but you better bring him though." She says getting back to what she was doing before she saw the mark.

I slip out the kitchen and go up the stairs with Itachi hot on my heels. I go into my room and Itachi slips in behind me. Once again I'm pinned against it right after I lock it.

"Oh Outoto," he chuckles lowly in my ear, "I would just simply love to meet your boyfriend."

He starts to trail hot kisses down my neck slowly.

"You know," I swallow hard trying to clear the fogginess from my lust filled brain, "I am going to have to bring someone here."

He runs his tongue up the same path he just kissed down, "I know and you better put on a good show for the rest of the family but," He pauses and kisses me fully on the lips but pulls away quickly.

I swallow hard, "But what?"

He goes back to my ear and slowly says, "But don't fall in love."

My eyes get wide at what he just said because of how unlikely it was.

"Aniki that is never going to happen I promise because I already love you." I say to him

I would have never thought that this was going to be the only promise that I ever broke with Itachi.

**A/N: Damn. . . that's short. . . Sorry -_- I really didn't mean to make it that short. I really hope you like it so far and if you're not just review anyways telling me why you're not enjoying it. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. . . .well anyways please review I would really appreciate it. :-)**

**Your writer,**

**Kay**


	3. The Help

_Why is Itachi doing this to me? He knows that no matter who I chose they are just going to get hurt in the end._

I walk into the school with my hands shoved into my pockets.

_I hate Mondays. _

School is just one of those places that seem like hell when you first walk in, in the beginning of the week. Even some of the teachers act like they don't want to be here. So pretty much everybody in the school is on the same page, that Monday's shouldn't exist and they are horrible.

Unless you are Rock Lee of course then you think that every day is a blessing and full of youth and blah blah blah.

_Definitely not choosing Lee, I would never hear the end of it from him or Itachi. So let's see, who could I choose and make it look like we were together for a while. '_

Unlike most schools there is a good portion of bi and gay men. There's Kiba, Gaara, Neji, and Shino.

_I feel like I'm missing somebody. _

"Oi! Teme!"

_Oh yeah, how could I forget about Naruto._

I roll my eyes at the loud blonde that's running up to me.

"Yes dobe?" I ask not really interested in what he has to say.

"I heard from Sakura that your birthday is around the corner." He says

_How the hell does Sakura know that?_

I sigh, "What about it?"

He blushes somewhat as puts his arm up and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Well I kinda got you a present, so meet me at my locker at the end of the day." He says chuckling nervously

_I wonder why he's acting this way._

I nod my head, "Ok dobe, I'll see you later I need to get to class."

He goes back to his normal self.

"Ok teme, see you later." He calls over his shoulder as he runs down the hallways again

_Well, that was weird._

I shake my head trying not to dwell on why Naruto was acting so weird. I walk into my first class and sit down, and then I realize that nobody is in the room except for me.

_Wow, I'm a little out of it today….Stupid Itachi…._

The first person to walk in to my amusement is Gaara.

"Uchiha," he says giving me a cool glance as he walks past me to sit in the corner of the room.

"Sabaku."

_I think he would fit in well with the family but I think they expect me to be with somebody a little more livelily. Also isn't he good friend's with Naruto?. . . I don't think I can do that to him. Ok, it's settled I can't choose Gaara but maybe he can help me._

I look at the clock on the wall and we still have 15 more minutes before class starts. I get up from my desk and make my way to the back of the class room. I grab the closest chair to Gaara; which probably was the first time it has been used all year.

"What do you want Uchiha?" he asks not looking at me

"Sabaku, I need your help."

He chuckles darkly.

He looks at me out from the corner of his eye, "you must be in some serious shit, if you; the little bastard from the Uchiha clan is asking me for help."

_Oh yeah, how could I forget the other reason why I can't and won't choose Gaara, he fucking hates me. How could I have forgotten? _

I get up from the seat, "yeah you're right. Why am I asking you for help?"

I hear him sigh softly, "Uchiha."

He rubs his face and groans.

"Fine, I'll help you only because Naruto wants me to be nicer to you." He states

"Hn," I sit back down next to him.

"I need a boyfriend."

He stiffens next to me somewhat.

"Why do you need my help?" he sneers

I lean back in my chair on to two legs and look at the ceiling, "Because I need one by Friday but it needs to look like we've been dating for a while."

Gaara grabs the front of my chair and pushes down so hard my head almost connects with the desk in front of me. He grabs the back of my hair and stands up so that he is looking down on me.

"I swear to god Uchiha. I don't know what game you are playing but if you hurt any of my friends, especially Naruto. I will make it my personally mission to hunt you down and kill you." His voice is just dripping with the promise of death.

I know what Gaara can do; he beat somebody to an inch of their life because they harmed Naruto. Now the guy won't even turn an eye up to the blonde.

On the inside, I'm shaking like a leaf but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'm not playing games," I say to him surprised my voice came out even.

_Wow, what a lie that is. I might as well make a will by the end of today._

"I do want a boyfriend," I continue, "I just made a stupid lie to my parents and my brother because they've been nagging me about it."

_I hope he falls for that._

He gives my hair one final squeeze and let's go. He sits down with a huff.

"I don't particularly believe you but I'm going to help you. My statement still stands."

**TBC...**

**A/N: Must say, I like this better than the last chapter. I hope you liked it better too.** **I'll finish the school day in the next chapter and then I'll do a time skip to the party. Please review. It means a lot. Thank you for reading!**

**Your writer,**

**Kay**


	4. Long Day

**A/N: Ok…well….I'm sorry I haven't been updating…AT ALL…. Blame my friend ok XD She got me started on this amazing web-comic called Homestuck….so blame her ok….XD No I'm kidding she is amazing *mumbles* even if she is a palewhore(HS reference XD)….So yeah I hope you guys are still with me on this….Well anyways here it is~~ Enjoy.**

**-Second period-**

I walk in and again nobody is in the room. It's only a little surprising. Since the only person who usually isn't in the hallways are the teachers. Even then they might still be in the hallways talking to other teachers. I take my seat in the back of the room. People slowly start to make their way in. I'm just lucky that none of my fanclub is in the class. I shiver at the thought of being surrounded by squealing girls as I try to scope out a guy to be my boyfriend.

_Ow just ow_

I rub my temples trying to get rid of the head-ache I just gave myself.

Then, the person I have been waiting for walks in.

_Well, well, well, who do we have here? Neji Hyūga._

Long ebony hair, off-white lavender eyes with no irises or pupils. Even with his odd eyes he actually does have 20-20 vision. Some people believe he actually has better, and that he can see anything, even deep into ones soul.

It's a bunch of shit if you ask me though.

He's tall but I'm slightly taller only by a couple centimeters. The white shirt that he is wearing clearly shows that he's built and the way he walks. It practically screams sex and he fucking knows it too.

He is very hot and unbelievably smart. We always winds up having the same GPA but I usually get the better scores on tests but usually only by half a point. Academically we've always been at each-other's throats but publicly we barely speak, if we do it's just because we have to.

I've heard him talk before. He's arrogant; he acts like he knows everything, which he actually does most of the time. He has an ego the size of the empire state building. He fights with everybody over some of the stupidest statements.

He's hot but annoying as fuck sometimes.

_Ok so, Neji Hyūga is now off my list. _

**-Fourth Period-**

Walking through the halls I realize that, I practically learned nothing in my third period class.

_Itachi is probably laughing his ass off right about now. He is going to pay when I get home. _

I finally walk into my fourth period class and I see Gaara. Of course he is glaring at me but he always had and even though he is helping me, I don't expect any different from him. Sighing mostly to myself, I go sit next to Gaara.

"So I take it the arrogant asshole Hyūga wasn't what you were looking for." The red head sneers at me.

I lean my chair back on to two legs, "Hn."

"SEE YOU LATER BLONDY!" The owner of the loud voice walks into the room.

_Kiba Inuzuka, now that would be an interesting match. _

Brown wild looking hair, brown vertical slit eyes, and two triangles on both of his cheeks. It just adds to his wild look. There has always been something animalistic about him. It's one of the reasons people are drawn to him. I've been around him because of Naruto. He's brash but he can be kind. He looks out for his family and his friends but at the same time you can catch him fighting with them too.

I follow him with my eyes as he goes to his seat. He turns his head slightly to look at me out from the corner of his eye and I see his ear turn pink as he turns his head quickly.

_Cute. _

"Uchiha," Gaara growls, "he is one of my friends. Watch yourself."

I nod and look at the clock and see that I have about 3 minutes before the rest of the class needs to be in here.

_Oh that's perfect._

I smirk as I get up and walk my way towards Kiba. Then somebody enters the room. Ghostly pale skin, black hair, black dead eyes, and a fake smile that anybody can see through.

_Sai Root._

"Uchiha," He says with a blank face.

I glare at him, "Root."

Sai stops in front of Kiba's desk and smiles a small genuine smile. Kiba blushes darkly as he stands up, puts his hand behind Sai's head and kisses him.

I hear Gaara chuckling behind me. I turn around and glare at the red head, which just makes him chuckle louder. I sit down next to him with huff.

"You fucking knew and didn't tell me." I growl at him

"Uchiha, I can truthfully say I didn't know. He was contemplating between you and Sai for a while. He was my best bet. Apparently he got over waiting for you and Sai took the initiative." He smirks up at the ceiling.

_Oh fuck me. _

I groan as I lay my head down on the table.

**-Lunch-**

Fifth period I only paid attention to about half the class, until I realized I knew what the teacher was teaching then I just zoned out again. The bell rang for the first lunch. Our school has two lunches because of how small our lunch room is and how big the school is but the good thing is that we have a section outside we can sit.

_Some fresh air does seem nice._

Walking down the hallway I hear somebody running down the hallway loudly and I instantly know who it is.

I stop and see the very goofy grin of Naruto, "Teme remember, at the end of the day meet me at my locker."

_Oh fuck, I completely forgot._

"Dobe, I won't forget, I'll be there." I say to him

He nods as he smiles another goofy grin and runs off to his next class. I chuckle to myself as Naruto almost runs somebody over to get up the stairs.

I finally get to the courtyard where we are allowed to eat. So I sit at an empty bench breathing in the warm air, just not thinking of anything at all. I close my eyes just trying to block everything out except the feeling of the sun on my arms and back.

_Today has been a long ass day. _

**-End of Seventh Period-**

Apparently Shino isn't here today. Which personally I really didn't see him as a possibility of me bringing him home to be my boyfriend. He doesn't talk much, and he always has this big gray coat on with a really high collar and black circle glasses. He looks like a bug. People say without his coat and glasses he's really hot.

I severely doubt this.

The bell finally rings for the end of the day. I gather my books taking my time not really wanting to be stuck near the door. I walk out and slowly make my way to the other side of the school to where my locker and also Naruto's. Putting my stuff away I lean my head against the cold metal of my locker.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? I know for a fact Naruto won't be up for this. I might as well just say to my mother it was just a fling or something like that. _

I grab my book bag and slam my locker shut. I walk around the corner and see Naruto standing there looking nervous about something. He looks up and gives me a smile as he scratches the back of his head again.

"Hey Dobe," I say to him.

"Hey just give me a second," he gets on his knees and reaches to the back of his locker and produces a small box covered in wrapping paper. On the top it says 'Happy Birthday Teme'.

He hands it to me with slightly shaky hands and he stumbles over beginning of his sentence, "h-happy birthday Sasuke."

_I wonder why he's nervous; he's probably just worried I won't like his present._

I unwrap the small box and open it. Lying there is a necklace with a guitar pick with the Uchiha crest on it. It's the nicest thing anybody has given me and I love it.

I take it out of the box and smile at Naruto, "Thank you."

I put it over my head and it fits perfectly.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" he asks fiddling with the hem of his shirt and not really looking at me.

"Dobe," I roll my eyes, "You know you can ask me anything."

He nods and with a little more confidence he looks at me with bright blue eyes.

"T-teme," He pauses and looks at me like he is going to get rejected or something.

"Naruto, just spit it out what do you want to ask me?" I say trying to encourage him.

He nods and takes a deep breath, "Sasuke will you go out with me?"

My eyes widen almost comically because I never thought in a thousand years he would want to go out with me.

_This day couldn't have been more perfect. _

He looks down as he closes his locker and starts to walk away because he took my silence as me saying no.

"Fuck," before he gets too far I grab his hand and he looks at me.

I smile at him.

"Yes dobe, I would love to go out with you."


End file.
